Rise of The Vanguard
by NightshadeTC
Summary: Reuploaded, full of excitment, hope you like. Gregor goes back to the underland to find...? Read an find out. You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i dont own the underland chronicles. Please review this. If you like send me a pm. Hey, everyone this is Celebrus, im starting to write again, but on this acc. (Idiot me forgot email to other acc.) So I'm just reposting this, will have new chapters every Friday. (Hopefully!)**

**Chapter 1**

Gregor was now fifteen and freshman in High School. The school year had just started about a month ago. He was doing fine in school until the first home football game.

He was sitting by one of the junior girls, girlfriend of the senior quarterback. Ashley. She was very pretty with long blond hair, green eyes and the whitest smile. If anything she was the prettiest girl in school.

There he was sitting next to her, cheering the team on. They were down by three and needed a touchdown. Neil, the quarterback, was talking to his teammates in the huddle, trying to figure a plan out in the last eleven seconds.

"Isn't he so cute?" squeaked Ashley. "Just look at him in those big pads and tight pants!."

Gregor didn't know that she was directing the question towards him.

"Uhh…I guess?" was all he could say.

"I'm Ashley."

"Oh, I know." He sounded pretty upset when he said it. Well he was upset; she was taken by the quarterback. He never really tried to like another girl since the one he loved was gone. He finally tried to move on, but he was stupid enough to go for the one girl he couldn't have.

She seemed to notice his tone, had a pity sort of look on her face.

"Gregor?" she asked.

"O my god! She knew my name!" he thought. "Yes?"

"You're really cute and handsome, but Neil…well he is my Neil."

"Understandable, I mean who wouldn't want to date the guy with less than a 2.0 gpa? The guy who beat up my best friend because he laughed at his science project!" said Gregor. He could have go on forever about Neil, but he had to control his temper.

She ignored him and just watched as Neil was hiked the ball. The play was in motion, Neil knew where to throw it, he just had to get passed a defender. He dodged the defender, and threw the ball just before he got tackled by two more defenders.

The ball soared, flying right into the hands of the runningback.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer screamed.

Ashley seemed to have forgotten what Gregor had said about Neil, and turned and jumped into his arms. Hugging him for what seemed like forever. "We won, we won!" she yelled over the other chaotic cheers!

Gregor was at loss for words. The only thing he was focusing on was Neil, who was staring right at them with a face full of rage.

"Well, I better go." He said. "Getting late."

He jogged down the bleachers and out of the stadium, leaving Ashley looking a bit upset. He got home and it was 10 o'clock on a school night. Everyone in the house was asleep, so he did the same.

The next day at school he had his eyes peeled for Neil. He knew there was going to be trouble for him hugging his girlfriend.

The bell for lunch rang, and forgetting about Neil he ran like hell to get to the lunch line. Being the fastest and doing Cross-Country this season he got their third in line. The lunch room was like a big marshmallow. Everything was white. The walls, tables, chairs, the tile floors. It was like trying to keep your imagination from flowing. They did that in one of the classrooms, people liked to call it "A White Hell."

He got his lunch, went to sit in his usual spot, where he would meet Larry. He was sitting facing the door eating his spaghetti facing the door to the lunch room, when Neil walked through the door with four of his football buddies. He looked around the lunch room, probably looking for Gregor, which was right in front of him…

"Can I help you?" Gregor asked. He probably shouldn't have said it. But seeing Neil walk in like he owned the place just bothered him.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Been looking for you."

"I was right in front of you."

"Oh, you think you're funny? Think you're tough? Well I got news for you. You're nothing! But enough of that, now I'm going to teach you a lesson for being all over my girlfriend."

"Oh it was great. Did you like watching? She smelled so good." He was taunting him making him angrier by the second.

Neil was already in front of him, standing a good foot taller than him. Gregor was still sitting down, eating his slice of garlic bread. He glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone was watching, he could even see the lunch lady spilling some milk trying to watch what was going to happen. Larry was about five feet away with his tray in hand. He tilted his head towards Neil.

Gregor shook his head a fraction of inch, just before Neil flipped the whole table on top of him. Gregor was under the table before he knew it. That fraction of a second he left himself vulnerable. He knew Neil was moving for the bottom of the table even before he glanced out if his eye.

He slid his way out from under the table, and placing both feet on the top of the table he kicked it, sending it soaring into one of the football players. He kicked himself to his feet, just like the ninjas do.

He turned on his inner rager and unleashed hell on the football players. Andrew, one of the football players, had tried to pick him to let Neil use him as a punching bag. He went for him first. Andrew swung for the punch, only to whiff and have his nose broken from a fist from his left side. Gregor ducked under Andrews right hook again and sent four punches into his kidneys. He could tell every weak point in his body. Andrew hunched over, giving Gregor full access to his face again. He sent a punch to his right side knocking what look like three teeth out, and leaving a gash the size of a pen under his eye. Kicking out his legs from the back, Andrew was on his knees, waiting for Gregor to finish it.

Neil and his other buddy, Josh, had come to their senses and charged Gregor. Neil came with a uppercut while Josh sent a kick at his chest. Dodging the uppercut, he grabbed Josh's leg and sent his elbow down on the his knee, hearing a satisfying crack. Neil swung again. Gregor let go of Josh, and intercepted his fist with his palm. Holding Neil's fist, glaring right at him, he twisted making Neil turn his back. Gregor kicked his legs out, and came down with a fist on his head, knocking him out cold.

Andrew turned, still on his knees, swinging a fist at his mid-section. Gregor just sidestepped and dropkicked him right in the middle of his face, breaking his jaw. Franklin, the one who he sent the table flying at charged him. Gregor stood there as he got football tackled. They rolled on the ground, until Gregor was on top, he sent the strongest punch he would give today right into his chest. Franklin didn't move again.

He finally came to his senses. Neil was out cold, Josh crawling away. Andrew was broken into pieces and Franklin wasn't moving. The other player, Troilo had left running out of lunchroom.

Everyone was in shock; Gregor had just taken down four football players, and was unscathed. He stood there, fists still shaking with anger. He could see his veins popping out. Breathing heavily, he walked out the fire exit and out into the street.

Alarms were going off, but he didn't care. He was running now only a couple of miles away from his apartment


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, Nightshade present. Had a couple PM's about my name. I made it up from the warriors cats series WOTF. I will be writing a series about this series using the main character as Nightshade. But without further ado here is Chapter 2. **

It probably seemed pretty bad if you were running from school that had sirens going off, an police and fire trucks flying past you. He got a couple odd glances from pedestrians on the sidewalk, even a 'Hey you!' but he didn't dare stop. He was tired of this happening! He wanted to go back to the place where he was normal. Or at least kind of normal, if you count being able to kill just like everyone else does. He didn't want to walk down to the principal's office for fighting ever again. Not like in 7th or 8th grade year, not now!

He turned down the alley and was only two blocks away from his apartment. Couple of cats ran past him, after diving out of a trash bin. Clothes were hanging on lines above his head and a few birds were perched on the lines whistling their tunes. With his senses splintered an tuned, he could tell just about every detail. He couldn't wait to just leave the city, he once thought being back in New York with all the noises and attributes it had, would make him feel right at home. But he missed the Underland. He missed Luxa, just the thought of her made him pick up the pace. But when he got to the end of the alley three cop cars pulled up n blocked his way. He knew better than try to run from the cops. He had seen on TV some of the idiots who tried. But he was no idiot…he was a rager and man! He was not going to let a few cops stop him from getting to the Underland. So he did what he thought was best….he attacked the cops.

It was just like the time in the arena, when the blood balls were flying towards him. After he knocked the first cop to his knees and slammed his head against the hood, the tazers started flying. He saw their trajectory an stepped aside to avoid them. Sliding across the back of one of the cop cars he dodged another pair. He ended up sliding into of the other cops who put him in a head lock.

"Easy! You're making matters worse!" he yelled. Another cop came up and tried to cuff him but Gregor kicked both legs out hitting him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Stop!" the cop who had him in the headlock yelled. He slammed Gregor against the hood of the car without breaking his lock. Gregor sensed a weakness in his left knee, for as big as this cop was he might have gotten the knee injury playing football! The thought made him laugh. "Just another football player." He thought darkly. Swing his left leg back, he was able to make contact with the knee, and he heard yet a satisfying crack making the cop loosen his grip. Gregor slipped out from it, turned around an placed one good blow to the side of his face, knocking him out cold.

Gregor looked at the cop. He was disgusted, but not at the cop but himself…he never liked hurting people, what was making him do this? He was becoming a monster…a rat! How could he have laughed…he just wants to go home. "I'm sorry" he says. But they were out cold. The other cop decided to phone in for help than try an take Gregor.

He turned an sprinted for his life. Sirens could be heard again, and they were getting closer and closer every second. Almost there! He slammed through the apartment doors, shattering the glass as he went through them. Turned down the hallway an ran straight towards the laundry room. He yanked back the washer, an dove down the chute. "Please forgive me," he whispered. "I didn't want to hurt them." He meant the cops. They were just doing their job. He needed help, an he knew right were to get it. He landed softly on the Underland floor and took off for Regalia, leaving his city life behind him.

**Sorry if you don't like, had writers block for awhile an kind of put this together. Will defiantly make the next one better! Promise! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, I told you all that I would make this chapter waaaaay better than the last one. I kinda rushed it, anything you want to seen add in the story go ahead n give me a mssg. I hope you like this chapter!**

While running to Regalia Gregor had time to consider his options. If he ever did choose to go back to New York, he would have to face the law…but if he stayed in the Underland his was most likely risking his life every moment. Even with the war over, the Underland still held many dangers. He wished he would never have to go home. Maybe he could send a letter up to his parents explaining everything. Tell them he is sorry, and to get word to Larry. He wanted to tell Ashley how he felt about her as well but she would probably be afraid of him now. _"Way to screw that up Gregor."_ He thought.

He hadn't been running down these tunnels since his first time in the Underland. He remembered vaguely running with the giant cockroaches an boots sitting up on Temp. He hoped he was running in the right direction. He soon found out, that he was wrong.

If it wasn't for echolocation he would not have seen the first blade coming straight at his head. He quickly ducked under it turned an faced his attacker. Instead of clicking his tongue he relied on breathing to see for him. His breathing wasn't the best way to see, but it helped all the same because he just had enough time to spin to the side dodging yet another blade.

"Who are you!" he yelled. This time when he dodged the blade, he swung inwards grabbing his attackers wrist an snapping it. They dropped their blade, to which Gregor picked up, but kicking his opponent back ahead of time. The attacker stood there holding their wrist. He could make him out, he was wearing all black armor, but it looked very light. Thin but he was guessing it could protect itself from a rat claw.

"What do you want…?" Gregor asked. "You can't best me." Just for emphasis he twirled the blade in a fancy way in his hand.

"We will see about that!" the figure said. He had a deep manly voice. Sounded so deadly even Gregor rethought if he could beat him. The man ran to the side of the cavern. He jumped an kicked both legs off the wall sending him into the air, to where a giant brown bat caught him. Gregor this time clicked his tongue looking for the man. Luckily he saw him flying down the tunnels Gregor was heading. Sprinting, he barreled towards him. He knew he would not be able to catch him on foot with him having a bat, but maybe he could find out where he was heading.

Again, he soon found out. He ran past the gate without even noticing he was running out to the Arena. He was expecting to see Regalians practicing on their bats, flying an doing all sorts of drills. But instead he saw a full scale battle. Humans an Bats fighting other Humans an Bats.

He didn't need echolocation for this; the whole place was lit up with torches. He could not better describe it any better than a dogfight. But like times a hundred. He saw bats falling towards the ground dead, meeting other lifeless bodies, their bonds doing the same yelling all the way down. He was about to call for Ares, until he remembered the final moments of his bond. His heart felt like ice, climbing to his throat. He could do nothing, but he had to help. He fell to his knees almost to tears.

A whirl of air flew past him, landing on his right side. He looked up to see a golden bat. One he remembered only too much. Aurora, always sneaking out with them on his quests or there defending each other. On her, sat Luxa, the girl he fell In love with, but then to be separated forever. Another bat landed beside her. It was as even bigger than Ares, the biggest bat he had ever known. The bat was a white, with golden patches here and there. He was missing an ear, from the looks of it, it had been cut off. His claws were the size of two of Aurora's claws. His wingspan had to be bigger than a bus.

"Meet you Apollo." Luxa said. Her voice had matured. She was the same age as Gregor, she had really filled out. She looked beautiful; she had grown her silvery hair back, which a gold crown sat on her head. "Mount up; he will accommodate you more than you think." She smiled when she said this; he didn't want that moment to end.

He quickly mounted up, he already had a sword. Aurora took off toward the battle, with Apollo following closely behind her. "I'm Gregor the Overlander." He said.

"I know," Apollo replied. "You were my Fathers bond."

**How do you like that! Some of it may have sounded weird but I hoped for greatness all the same. Please, please review. Even if you don't have an account! Reviews will make me write faster! XD**


End file.
